Akane Arma
| birthday = November 22 | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'2 | weight = 121 lbs. | eyes = N/A | hair = N/A | blood type = AB+ | unusual features = | affiliation = Arma Clan | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Shinigami | previous occupation = None | team = Arma Clan | previous team = None | partner = Kenshin Arma | previous partner = None | base of operations = Human World, Karakura Town | marital status = Single | relatives = Arma Clan Kenshin Arma | education = | status = Active | shikai = Arata | bankai = Not yet achieved }} Akane Arma, is a powerful member of the Arma Clan. Her power exceeds that of many other members of her clan, and being apart of the Arma Clan she bears a violent grudge and deep hatred against anyone with the Satonaka Clan and anyone who affiliates themselves with them. She is very proud with her standing, within her clan. Her grudge against the Satonaka Clan stems from her belief that her clan should have a bigger role than them in Soul Society. She mostly hates Anna Satonaka and intends to capture and kill her daughter Azami Satonaka in a attempt to kill them both. Also worth mentioning she also has a grudge against the Kasumiōji Clan, believing that her clan is more powerful and superior in weapon forging. She also hates them after her brother was almost killed by a Kasumiōji Clan member who wielded a Bakkōtō. Currently she has abandoned her role as a Shinigami so that she may pursue the Satonaka's. She has taken residence in Karakura Town so that when the time is right she may attack her rival clan. Appearance A dark skinned lean built girl. She has light grey hair in which she ties in a ponytail behind her head. She has dark yellow uncaring eyes and for a girl who bears as much hate as she does she is very well endowed and almost attractive looking to some if it weren't for her dark and moody personality. Her attire consists of a purple outfit, with a nicely fit tie. Her outfit strecthes down past her waist and also acts as a dress. As for shoes she wears high heels that she wears even during battle, and despite the uncomfortableness of them in reality she seems to make it work and rather well. Personalty She is a very moody, emotional, cunning and at times almost demonic nature about her. Despite her nice appearance her personality usually scares off any admirers she might have. Always showing her emotions, she will show intense rage and deadly cunningness that surpassess that of all others. Snapping by even the smallest of things whether it be hair, clothes or her clan's pride she will show a great rage and go into a beserk attack. Harming anyone near her at the time. Making up for her low spirit energy, she has deadly intellect levels. Her intellect surpassess that of many, for years she has been planning hundreds of attempts and methods into capturing the Satonaka family. In battle she acts the same she would out of battle. With a deadly cunningness. Also worth noting she finds other people very intruging and loves to test on others. Like Mayuri she likes to experiment on her enemies and takes her time killing them. Furthering her ruthlessness and almost demonic attitude. History Synopsis Equipment Rod: She possess a special rod like object that can redirect lightning toward it. In dong that it negates the lightning disrupting it immediately. This rod can also absorb reishi particles emitted by the foe. Though it cannot drain all of them it can absorb enough of the foe's reishi to force them into an unconcious state if the enemy is constanly emitting spirit energy. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Pressure : Having been taught by her brother at a young age, she has a spirtual pressure similar to him. Though she is weaker in comparison, she has a large amount of spirit energy. Master Swordsmanship Specialist : She is very capable with a sword in battle, being able to combat with powerful lieutanents. Her attacks are rather weak but very fluid and move in a fast motion. Such a fast pace that she can attack so rapidly it surpassess that of a blink of an eye. Shunpo Masters : A very fast moving girl she has large stamina and can move for long periods of time and also battle with superior speed that surpassess that of many others. Though not the fast moving, her speed gives her enough time to execute swift attacks. Master Hand to Hand Combatant : Like her brother she can battle toe to toe with any normal foe, being able to fight on par with nearly any fighter and her large stamina only adds to her great combat abilities. Enhanced Strength: She has large amount of strength that she displays regularly and boasts about frequently. Her immense strength and power exceeds that of many and can knock around any foe with her powerful punches and swift motions. Zanpaktou Shikai : Bankai : Unknown. Quotes Category:Human Category:Female Category:Arma Clan Category:Character